Season Six Snippets
by gremlin2318
Summary: A series of scenes based on season six episodes. There will probably be a lot of Kensi and Deeks, but the other characters will show up too.
1. Burgers and Milkshakes (6x02-6x03)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 1: ** Burgers and Milkshakes

**Rating: **K+ (for now)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This first chapter takes place after episode 6x02.

* * *

><p><strong>Burgers and Milkshakes<strong>

Even though she is trying to hide it with defiance and annoyance, Deeks knows that Kensi has been struggling since this whole thing with Hetty and the Afghanistan hearing began. She was particularly annoyed that Granger asked them to come back to ops to debrief on the day, which Deeks translated into her being nervous about having to talk to DOJ about Afghanistan. Once Granger dismisses them, he doesn't waste time in getting her out of there.

"Let's get out of here so you can buy me dinner," Deeks suggests as he perches on her desk as she packs up. "It's really the least you can do since I'm black and blue from this morning and you stole my shirt this afternoon."

She's happy to get out of there and glad he's offering his company, so instead of coming back with an insult she wordlessly stands and slips her bag over her shoulder. By the time they get to their cars she reuses the one from earlier that day. "Okay princess, what do you want for dinner?"

"You get the burgers and milkshakes. I'll get the pup."

* * *

><p><em>Later that night at Kensi's apartment<em>

"Do I need a lawyer, or should I have human resources there when I'm interviewed?" Kensi asks Deeks and then takes a sip of her milkshake.

"Do you want to talk about it before tomorrow?" he asks placing a hand on the foot that is pressed up against his thigh.

"No, I just want your legal advice." She's determined not to think about it. She's not going to get worked up about it again.

"I'll be there for your interview if you want me there."

"Deeks," she warns him not to push.

"You don't need a lawyer. The hearing is for Hetty. Just remember if there is a question you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

"Thank you," she sighs really dreading having to talk about what happened in Afghanistan. She's beginning to feel overwhelmed by all the feelings that are surfacing again.

"Do you want me to do this while we watch Game of Thrones?" he asks as his hand begins to massage her foot.

She shows her agreement with that suggestion by setting her milkshake on the coffee table and rearranging so both feet are in Deeks's lap. Before the episode is even halfway over his hands have stopped working their magic on her feet so Kensi curls up on her side. When the episode ends, Deeks starts a second one. Then, he taps Kensi lightly on the butt and requests of her, "scoot over. I'm tired."

She complies and he places a pillow on her butt and snuggles up.

Neither one of them is sure about what this is, nor what they are doing; but, to both of them it feels right.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews always welcome.<p> 


	2. Games (6x10 Reign Fall)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 2: ** Games

**Rating: **T for minor language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This snippet takes place after the scene where we learn Deeks is friends with a pro basketball player and has talked with him about Kensi.

* * *

><p><strong>Games<strong>

"So Marty Mar, that's your best friend huh?" Kensi questions as soon as they are sitting in her SRX. Her tone affirms to Deeks what he already knew. He's in all sorts of trouble. Maybe not real deep trouble, but she definitely has some questions about what just happened with Kip.

"Not my best friend, just an old friend," he reiterates what he said inside.

"Oh that's right, cuz Monty is your best friend." There is annoyance in her voice and Deeks can't tell if the touch of hurt is real or for show.

"You're my best friend that's a girl," he tries to dig himself out of the hole as he checks his e-mail on his phone to verify Kip's alibi.

"Too late," is the response Kensi gives him. "So, how come I've never met Kip?"

"I don't know…different circles I guess. Alibi checks out by the way."

"Yeah, and how often do you hang out in Kip's circle with the models?" she asks playing on his discomfort.

"You know the answer to that." Deeks would reassure her if he had any inkling that she needed it. He knows she's just playing with him. She knows almost all of his free time the past few months has been spent with her. "Plus, what was with the shirt tug and the hair fluffing?" He decides to turn the tables on her to find out what game she is playing.

"You know who that was for," she responds glancing over at him.

"So what are we going to do about it?" he asks.

"I don't know, what are we going to do about it?" She throws it back to him to make a decision or a move since he is the one who gave the knife back.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before," he comments.

"We have," she agrees, then adds as a suggestion, "No more games."

"No more games." Deeks is reluctantly onboard with giving up the playful roundabout way they've been sharing their feelings for a more direct route. It's scary, but he knows it's time. He's just not exactly sure when or how he'll get the courage to take the next step. He starts with a sort of date proposal. "Unless it's a game we're enjoying together with courtside seats from that asshat."

Kensi smiles. It's been a weird morning, but she feels like a shift has taken place and they are making progress toward what they both want. Maybe the other side of that Frozen Lake isn't so far away.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed any of my stories. I have other snippets in the works, but they will have to wait until I have time to go back and rewatch some of the episodes. This one I just had to get out.<p> 


	3. Sleepover (6x03 Praesidium)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 3: ** Sleepover

**Rating: **T, better make it a T+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This snippet takes place after Nell, Callen, and Sam escape Hetty's house through the secret passage and when Deeks and Kensi take Nell home. My imagination ran wild and this fic brings Kensi and Deeks together faster than they actually got together on the show. It also explains why they were so nervous and babbling to Granger about carpooling the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepover<strong>

"You want to take Nell home?" Callen asks Kensi. He had taken note of her comment about having a terrible day and figures that after being questioned about Afghanistan she could probably use the night off too.

"Sure," she replies hoping that being there for Nell helps take her mind off of her own day. "Can I take my partner? He tends to be good with this type of stuff." Callen notices the soft expression on her face as her eyes drift to her partner who is over talking to some LAPD officers.

"Yeah, you guys got this?" He uses what has become a traditional question when he or Sam pass on more responsibility or a new task to Kensi or Deeks.

"We've got this," Kensi assures him remembering the first time she killed someone, and the senior agents who got her through it. Well technically they got her drunk, but it helped. "Call us if you need us," she requests referring to their current ongoing situation of there still being someone after Hetty.

* * *

><p>"So, usually this situation calls for a stop at the bar and a drink…or several as you ladies prefer," Deeks begins. He glances at Kensi in the passenger seat and then back at Nell with a teasing smile, but both are pretty melancholy. "Either of you feel like going to the bar?"<p>

"Nope," they reply simultaneously.

"Then, what I suggest is a good old-fashioned sleepover."

"I kind of just want a hot shower and to go to bed." Nell is really not sure how she's feeling or what emotions are going to come out tonight. She's not sure she wants it to happen in front of her coworkers.

"You shouldn't be alone. Plus you can take a long hot shower at Kensi's. She owes me some water for always doing her laundry at my place."

"Deeks is right. You shouldn't be alone," Kensi agrees ignoring his water comment.

Nell nods her consent to the plan.

"Unfortunately due to our Hetty situation, the alcohol intake will have to be minimal, but we'll get pizza and junk food and watch the best sleepover movie of all time."

"We're not watching Goonies," Kensi proclaims.

"No Goonies," Nell strikes down the idea at the same time.

"Okay, let's hear what you got," Deeks taunts.

"The Princess Bride," Kensi suggests.

"Labyrinth," Nell adds.

"Bettlejuice"

"Ferris Bueller"

"Karate Kid"

"E.T."

The girls keep rattling off what they consider to be the best sleepover movies.

"Okay, okay," Deeks gives them the win as he pulls into a parking space. You two get the junk food. I'll get the take-and-bake pizza and text Beale.

* * *

><p>Kensi and Nell beat Deeks back to the car. Kensi climbs into the backseat with Nell.<p>

"How are you doing?" Kensi asks.

"I don't know. It's like I know in my head that he was a bad guy and that he would have killed me, but I saw the life drain out of him and I did that."

"It's definitely not something any of us takes lightly. Some days it's easier than others. Some days it just hits you that it's someone's life that you took. It's normal to feel the way you're feeling," Kensi assures her.

"I don't know if I can do this all the time Kens," Nell admits the thought that is most prevalent in her mind. "I thought being a field agent was my ultimate goal, but now I'm not sure."

"That's a normal feeling too. Give it a little time," Kensi suggests. "You're a good field agent Nell. You're smart. You're tough. You're skilled…" she trails off because she knows from Nell's faraway look that nothing she says is going to help right now. Just being here is going to have to be enough.

* * *

><p>Eric meets up with the group at Kensi's apartment.<p>

"Want to talk about it?" he asks Nell while Kensi and Deeks get the pizza in the oven and open drinks for everyone.

"It sucked. Not much else to say," she replies.

"I'm here for you," he tells her.

"I know, that helps," she assures him.

Nell is pretty quiet most of the night, but the easy chatter of her friends and the distraction of the movies help take her mind off the shooting for awhile.

When the credits roll, Kensi wakes from the nap she'd been taking since the middle of the movie. After spending most of the night on the floor, and last night on the couch, her body is craving her bed.

"Night all," she mumbles sleepily dragging herself to the bathroom to wash up and then her bedroom

Deeks does a little cleaning up and makes sure Nell is asleep and Eric is in the bathroom before slipping into Kensi's bedroom. Even though she's close to falling asleep again, she hears him open her door. A few seconds later he's sliding into bed under the blanket, but on top of the sheet.

"Unless something has changed in our relationship that I don't know about, get out of my bed," Kensi insists firmly.

"Yeah right, you know you want me in your bed," Deeks retorts.

The fact that he speaks the truth frustrates her and she shows it by her fist connecting with his thigh.

"Ow," he complains even though he suspects she didn't put all her might into it, and the sheet between them slowed down her velocity a bit. "I've been thinking," he says softly as he reaches out and places a hand on her hip. "Maybe it is time we change things."

Her eyes, which had remained closed up until this point, fly open as she exclaims in a whisper, "really?" She has to restate it to emphasize the shock she is feeling that he's doing this now. "REALLY?"

His hand travels up her body and down her arm to find her hand. "I didn't plan on saying anything tonight. I really just came in here because I need to sleep in a bed or I'm going to be a zombie. But, the truth is we are more than partners. I've been trying to deny it because I don't want to hurt you. Spending so much time together is making that difficult though."

"Do you want to stop?" she asks tentatively. She doesn't want to stop what they have outside of work. She needs him.

"No!" he replies quickly. The truth is he hadn't just come into her room for the bed. He wants to be closer to her than the movie night with Nell and Eric allowed. "I think I am beginning to realize that as good as we are together as partners, that the potential of a more personal relationship outweighs that."

"We are good for each other," she agrees as she lets go of his hand to bring hers to his cheek. She lunges more than scoots closer to him and before he knows what's happening her lips are on his. The kiss quickly becomes passionate and hungry. The sheet and blanket are pushed down as hands frantically grasp and grope for more. Kensi wraps her arm around his shoulder pulling their fully clothed bodies flush against each other. Deeks groans as her tongue enters his mouth and finds his. She moans quietly as he slides his knee between her thighs.

Suddenly she's on her back. His kisses are traveling down her neck and over her pajama top. She knows they can't do this tonight so she has to decide just how far it's going to go. She decides it's too good to stop just yet. "Deeks!" She sighs as his lips light her skin on fire even through her pajama top. He means to stop. He knows they have to, but the way she's arching toward him and sighing his name are driving him on. He pushes up her pajama top and places kisses on her stomach.

"Deeks!" her tone is full of confused desire as she is torn between how much she wants him and the conversation she knows they should have before this happens. She grasps his face and brings it back up to her own to slow things down a bit so they can think.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes between kisses for going at it like horny teenagers.

She puts a finger to his lips to stop his apology. "Never apologize for something I want. We just can't tonight," she says running her fingers through his hair. "Not with Nell and Eric in the next room and not before we have a conversation"

"about not being just partners, or being more than partners," Deeks finishes her sentence then presses his lips to hers. He rolls off her and onto his side. She misses the contact with him and rolls onto her side pressing her forehead against his chest.

"um hmm," she agrees caressing his arm.

"Any ideas about that?" he questions as his hand finds hers once again.

"Not really," she sighs softly reminding him that she's had a long, emotionally draining day. "I just know I want more with you," she adds after thinking on it for a bit.

"Me too…I want to take you on a real date," he tells her, then places a kiss in her hair.

"Sweet, but not necessary," she says sleepily.

"Yes it is," he argues.

"I already know I'm your girl," she explains letting go of his hand to wrap her arm around him.

"Yes you are," he concurs as his arms go around her.

Just as she did earlier that day, Kensi feels so safe, cared for, and loved in his arms.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Happy New Year!<p> 


	4. Hope (6x11 Humbug)

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 4: **Hope

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This snippet takes place after Kensi and Deeks leave Callen at Joelle's house in Humbug, but before the skating rink.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope<strong>

"Want to leave for Mammoth Sunday?" Deeks asks as they drive back to the mission. He hopes she agrees because he already canceled the motel and found a cabin that was open if he was willing to pay for the whole week. He would like to use as much of the week as possible because he doesn't know how many days it's going to take of them being alone together before their 'thing' becomes something they can't avoid or ignore. Sure he gathered the courage to ask her to go with him, as awkward of a proposal as it was. Or maybe it was more cowardly than awkward to approach her in the 'hey buddy let's go snowboarding' way that he did instead of the 'hey you're my world and I want to spend the holidays with you' way that he should have. He hopes this coming week alone with her in a cabin in the mountains gives him the opportunity to find the courage to talk about their 'thing.'

"Sure," Kensi replies. "I told my mom I'd drop her off for her cruise, but that will be pretty early in the morning."

"Great, it's a date," he says happily, then glances over at her to get her reaction as he realizes the wording he just used. She raises her eyebrows at him to silently ask what exactly he means by that. "I mean a date as in a plan," he backpedals. She gives him a hard look and he knows he is talking his way into trouble just as he did earlier during their conversation in the car about practical versus personal.

* * *

><p>"Yup baby, I'll invite them…Okay, love you too." Sam is ending a phone call as Kensi and Deeks enter the workspace.<p>

"What are we being invited to?" Deeks inquires as soon as Sam hangs up.

"Michelle wants to go ice skating as a family tomorrow and she said to make sure to invite the team," Sam relays the message from his wife.

"I'm in. Skating is my thing!" Deeks is excited to be starting off his vacation with good friends and one of his favorite things.

"Sounds like fun," Kensi agrees. "I'm in too."

The next hour and a half are dominated by work related talk as everyone tries to get paperwork in and desks tidied up before vacation.

"See you tomorrow," Sam calls out as to Kensi and Deeks after he wishes Hetty a Happy Holiday on his way out.

They both wave and respond with "See you tomorrow," and "Night Sam"

"So partner, want to get some pizza and do some Christmas shopping?" Deeks asks.

Kensi has already decided she needs alone time tonight to do some thinking, so she replies in a bit of a clipped tone, "I'm done shopping and I have some stuff to do."

"We always spend Friday nights together," Deeks pouts. He suspects she is blowing him off because of some of their conversations from today. She has mostly been okay with their status since he gave her dad's knife back, but every once in awhile her discontent or frustration with the situation shows through.

That's part of the problem Kensi thinks. We act like we're dating, but we're not. "We're going to be spending the next week together." Her softer timbre reassures him that they are okay.

"Want me to pick you up for skating tomorrow?" he offers. Today has been one of those days where they've talked around their feelings, but had trouble just coming out and saying what they mean. He hopes to make a fresh start tomorrow to lay the groundwork for the week ahead.

"I would like that," she tells him.

* * *

><p>At her apartment Kensi pulls out her gifts for her mom, cousin, friends, and the team. She wraps the gifts and gets boxes ready to send to her friends and cousin who live in other parts of the country. Finally she pulls out her gifts for Deeks. They include safe gifts like t-shirts and surfboard wax. They also include more bold gifts such as Santa boxers and a knife she asked Tuhon to make for him. Now she just has to decide if she's going safe or bold.<p>

As much as she wanted for Deeks to keep her dad's knife and for them to explore a relationship last spring, she has to admit that maybe Deeks was right to lead them down a safer path. She's needed him as her friend, her partner, and her rock.

The problem is they have gotten stuck in this safe place where they're basically dating, but without actually talking about it or getting to enjoy any of the physical aspects of it. Neither of them has dated anyone else since before Deeks kissed her when they were backing up Michelle during the Siderov case. She doesn't want to date anyone else. She wants to date her best friend. She is pretty sure he wants it too, but has been scared to risk it. It's time for one of them to make a move, and she's ready to do it.

As she gets ready for bed Kensi plans what she is going to say to convince Deeks that now is the time for them to take their chance. They have been living in their safe cocoon so that both of them could heal and get their strength and confidence back after their respective traumas. They are both doing pretty well now and they can't live like this forever. As scary as it is, it's time to move forward or move on. She feels confident in her decision and is actually able to sleep fairly well.

In the morning she puts on a cute zip-up and her favorite jeans. She blow dries and curls her hair. She applies more makeup than she would on a normal day. She wants to look good for him, and keeping busy helps to settle the nerves she's starting to feel. She really hopes he is ready to hear what she has to say and is ready to take this step with her. She doesn't want to have to move on if he isn't ready.

As he honks the horn for her, she knows she has to go for it. She's ready to feel completely like herself again and to do this she needs to be bold in all aspects of her life.

At the skating rink she has a moment of hesitation. The fear that she may lose him takes over for a moment, but she composes herself and says what needs to be said. Even before he almost disbelieving repeats her, "All in," she sees in his eyes that he understands and is onboard with being bold. Suddenly he's kissing her. For some reason, she didn't expect it, but it's magical. They share a smile that reflects their mutual feelings of relief, happiness, possibilities, and hope.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. There will be a follow up chapter in a day or two about after the kiss.<p> 


	5. Better Than I Could Have Ever Hoped 6x11

**Title: **Season Six Snippets

**Chapter 5: ** Better Than I Could Have Ever Hoped

**Rating: **T, better make that a T+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters

**Summary: **A series of added scenes based on season 6 episodes. This snippet begins right where the kiss in Humbug left off. This chapter is a continuation of Chapter 4: Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Better Than I Could Have Ever Hoped<strong>

As their lips part, his thumb caresses her cheek. He kisses her a third time. Just a short, light press of his lips to hers to see if this one helps him to believe that this is really happening, that they are finally happening. Her smile and the light in her eyes after the kiss are what assure him this is for real. He's so excited he'd like to kiss her until they are both breathless, but that's not really possible here. He settles for reaching down and sliding his hand over one of hers that rests at his waist. "Will you skate with me?" he asks taking her hand in his again. The moment he asks, an even better question pops into his head and he rushes on, "Will you go on a date with me?"

"I think we already are," she says with a big smile, loving that he asked. "Yes, I would love to skate with you and date you," she affirms making it official. They skate around the rink a few times hand in hand before he lets go to skate some fancy figure eights around her. Suddenly he is behind her, grabbing her waist and pulling her into him.

"You had me scared for a minute there. I thought maybe we missed our chance," he says softly.

"Nope, just felt like now was the right time to take that chance," she explains turning her head to look at him, trusting him to steer them and keep her from running into anything as they skate in synch around the rink. He takes the opportunity to get in another quick kiss before sliding out and taking her hand again.

Soon Sam is calling them over to come say hello to Aiden. As they talk with the Hanna family both Kensi and Deeks can't stop sneaking glances at each other. Deeks loves the comfortable feeling of her taking hold of his arm and then linking her arm through his as they laugh with their friends.

Cam gets antsy to get back out on the ice so Aiden takes her. Michelle, Deeks, and Kensi promise to come soon.

"Want a hot chocolate?" Deeks offers Kensi. He had noticed Michelle and Cam's, and knowing her sweet tooth figured Kensi would want one.

"Yes please," she replies feeling like it's been a long time since lunch. Now that she thinks about it, maybe she forgot to eat lunch in her nervousness about telling Deeks what she wanted.

"Sam Dawg?" Deeks asks always looking for a way to stay on the big guy's good side.

"I'm good," he replies.

Wanting a little more alone time, Kensi goes with Deeks inside to get the hot chocolate. She had let go of his arm for the walk from the rink to the coffee and hot chocolate hut, but places her hand in his again once they are inside.

"I know earlier I said tonight, but in my excitement I kind of forgot that I have dinner plans with my mom for Christmas before she goes on her cruise," Kensi says apologetically.

"That's okay, we have all week," he replies giving her a little shoulder bump to assure her it's not a big deal.

"I'd like you to come, and not just as my partner, but if it's too much for one day I understand." She knows she can't expect him to jump into a full-on let's hang out with the family relationship in one day.

"All in is all in Kens. I'm in if it means I get to spend tonight with you," he says as he lightly squeezes her fingers in his. "Let's maybe keep this from the guys for a little while though. I'd prefer getting to live long enough to at least go on vacation with you."

Kensi nods her agreement. She is pretty sure she is never going to stop smiling.

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile at the edge of the skating rink)<em>

"What's up with those two?" Michelle asks Sam nodding toward Kensi and Deeks retreating into the coffee hut.

"I gave up trying to figure out those two a long time ago?" Sam retorts.

"I'm serious Sam. They're holding hands and have huge smiles plastered on their faces."

"They've been through a lot this past year or so. They've gotten close, but that doesn't mean anything is up."

"Um hum, just like it didn't mean anything for us? I forget I'm talking to the man who didn't recognize it when it was happening to him," Michelle teases.

"I did recognize it. I just wasn't sure I wanted to acknowledge my love for a woman who picks on me so much," he pouts.

"Oh yeah, you have it real tough," Michelle sarcastically sympathizes as she wraps an arm around him. "You just wait and see. I'm right about this."

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly as the group skates and snacks on roasted nuts from a nearby food truck. Since it appears that neither of their coworkers noticed the beginning of their romance on the ice, Kensi and Deeks try to act normal. Deeks busies himself teaching Cameron and Aiden how to skate backward. Kensi gets a little quality time in with Callen. Every once in awhile the new lovebirds share a stolen glance. Callen is the first to leave. Joelle agreed to go out with him tonight so he has to get home to get changed and make a plan. Kensi and Deeks decide that they better go let Monty out before they meet her mom, so they wish the Hanna family a Merry Christmas and leave not long after Callen.

* * *

><p>"Sorry we are taking care of the mutt instead of doing something else," Deeks apologizes as they start out on a walk. He usually loves having a dog, but right now there are other things he'd like to be doing.<p>

Kensi knows what's on the top Deeks's things he'd like to be doing list because it's at the top of hers too, but since they are meeting her mom in an hour, this is actually the perfect thing to be doing. "It's okay," she assures him. "Monty deserves to get out for awhile."

"We should be doing something special…celebrating." They've both wanted this for so long he feels like they should be doing something to mark the beginning of their relationship.

"We will," she promises as she slides her hand under his jacket, along his lower back, and into his back pocket. "Later," she whispers seductively as she lightly squeezes his butt.

"Jesus!" he exclaims caught off guard by her antics. She laughs and moves her hand back up to his waist.

"Right now, this is perfect," she says leaning into him. "I'm just glad I said what I wanted to say."

"Me too," he agrees wholeheartedly as he pulls her even closer into him so he can kiss her hair. She tilts her head up so their lips can meet.

When they get home, Deeks joins her in the bathroom after he's given Monty food and water. She can tell from the hunger that alights in his eyes that he appreciates the lower cut and more form fitting top she has changed into. He brushes his teeth while she reapplies makeup. He is done before her and busies himself by wrapping his arms around her waist, gently pulling her hair back from her neck, and placing his lips there.

"Mmmm," she hums her approval. It only takes a few kisses for her to turn in his arms so their lips can meld together again. Her hands come up to rest on his shoulders as he deepens the kiss. His hand skims up her side and his thumb begins to caress her breast. "Deeks," she sighs meaning to push him away, but instead pulls him closer as her hands slide around his neck. He breaks the kiss and puts a little distance between their bodies. "I thought we were waiting until tonight. You're wearing more of my lipstick than I am," she teases as she reaches up and wipes some of it from his lip with her thumb.

"Just a little payback for goosing me in front of the neighbors," he teases back as he reaches around and returns the favor making her jump toward him.

"This is going to be fun," she declares leaning in and transferring more of her lipstick to him.

"Yes, it is," he agrees happily after their lips part.

* * *

><p>Kensi had called her mom earlier to let her know Deeks would be joining them, but she leaves the part about their relationship to reveal in person.<p>

"So mom, Deeks and I have something to share with you," Kensi begins after they have ordered their food at the restaurant.

"Really, what is it?" Julia tries not to sound too excited or too hopeful, but even in the short time they've been at the restaurant she's noticed the looks her daughter and Deeks have shared. Plus she's pretty sure his hand is on Kensi's thigh right now.

"We're dating," Kensi tells her glancing over at Deeks as he removes his hand from her leg to bring it up to the table and take her hand.

"That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for both of you!"

Kensi knew her mom would be happy for them. Julia has been trying to push the two of them together for awhile now whenever the opportunity has arisen.

"You two go ahead on the trolley. I should get a good night's sleep anyway," Julia tells Kensi and Deeks after they've had dinner and exchanged presents. She knows this relationship is a recent development and that they probably would prefer to be alone.

"It's the holidays Mom. I want to spend some time with you," Kensi insists though she is torn because she also can't wait to get home and be alone with Deeks.

"Trolley is here ladies," Deeks notices. "Let's go see some lights." He doesn't give Julia a choice as he takes her arm in his and offers his other arm to Kensi.

"Thank you," Kensi says as Deeks continues his gentlemanly ways and assists her mom and then herself onto the trolley. She can't remember the last time she was treated like this by a man unless she counts Deeks carrying her bags to and from the plane home from Afghanistan.

Julia leads them to the back bench where they can all sit together. She slides in first, followed by Kensi, and then Deeks. During the ride Julia notices that for someone who loved Christmas lights when she was little, Kensi pays very little attention to the lights tonight.

* * *

><p>At home they aren't able to keep their hand off each other long enough to let Monty do his business. In the doorway they give each other a little preview of what they each have been planning in their minds all day for tonight. Deeks kicks the door shut as Monty trots inside and Kensi reaches around to lock it.<p>

"Perfect teamwork," he mumbles against her lips as his hands slide down to her thighs. He lifts up her legs and she wraps them around his waist. He makes his way down the hall as her lips press soft kisses into his beard and then along the place on his neck where she can feel his pulse racing. They try to take their time and enjoy, but shirts don't last long once they are on the bed. "So beautiful," he murmurs as his lips travel over her stomach, over her heart, then along her collarbone. She knows he's purposefully avoiding certain places, which might be turning her on even more. She brings her hands out of his hair to frame his face and bring his lips to one of the more innocent places she is desperate to have them.

"I've wanted this for so long," he says breathlessly after a mind numbing kiss. "Not just this," he rushes on glancing down at her half naked form not wanting her to get the wrong idea, "but you and me…us."

Her fingers gravitate to his hairline again as she asks, "Why didn't you do anything about it then?"

"I got scared of the risks," he admits. "I usually screw things up, and this I don't want to screw up. I wanted to protect both of us after Afghanistan, so I played it safe."

Kensi makes a note that if she wants to get him to talk he seems more comfortable opening up when they are being intimate. "And now?" she prompts.

"I want to be bold with you. There are benefits to being bold," he notes as he places a kiss to her lips and then her throat.

She laughs as her arms encircle him and she asks with fake innocence, "What might those be?"

"Want me to show you?"

Oh god yes, she thinks, but lets her actions demonstrate her answer.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Kensi asks awhile later as her fingertips lazily glide back and forth across his chest. She asked because he has been quiet for the last few minutes which is very unDeeks.<p>

"Yeah, you?" he asks automatically, continuing to stroke his fingers through her hair.

"Good, better than good. You're quiet," she brings up her observation. She turns her head to press a kiss to his chest then looks up at him.

"I was just thinking that I never dreamed this was how my day was going to go when I woke up this morning." Her eyes ask for him to continue sharing his train of thought. "It's been better than I could have ever hoped."

This brings a smile to her face as she scoots herself up the bed. "Good news," she whispers against his lips. "Day's not over." He laughs as she falls against him. "And someone told me tomorrow would be pretty great too," she adds.

"And the day after," he promises.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews always welcome.<p> 


End file.
